CFR Briefing
|image1 = Intelprops_folder.jpg |image2 = |type = Personal Belonging |subject = The Countermeasure |author = Sofia Amaral |date = October 9th, 2016 |time = |act = Act 3: The Wine and Cheese Crowd |part = Act 3, Part 1: Research Facility |location = Monarch Research Facility, at the far end of Sofia Amaral's office |previous = The Sudden Stop (Intel Object) |next = Brenner's Mug }} CFR Briefing is a document Intel Object found in Act 3, Part 1 of Quantum Break. The Intel Object is briefing of the Countermeasure written by Sofia Amaral. Content CFR BRIEFING By Dr. Sofia Amaral It’s no exaggeration to say that the Chronon Field Regulator, or the CFR, is at the heart of all of Monarch’s technological advances. It has taken on a somewhat mythical quality, given its origins and the vital role it plays in the Lifeboat project, but in actuality, the CFR’s applications are very practical. That’s not to say the CFR hasn’t had a course-altering impact on the work Monarch Solutions does. It’s been hugely influential in the development of both the stutterproofing technology that allows us to shield large areas from the effects of a zero state, enabling time to keep flowing within them even as it stops everywhere else, as well as the smaller, personalized application of the same technology: the portable chronon harnesses that allow our soldiers and technicians to operate freely within stutters. We think of Dr. Henry Kim as the father of all this technology, and deservedly so, but for all of his brilliance, it was his dedication to uncovering the secrets of the CFR that allowed him to make his breakthroughs. Despite Dr. Kim’s hard work, the CFR’s functionality is still not fully understood, and we have not been able to replicate the device. Having more than one of them would obviously be greatly advantageous to us, but we find ourselves in a precarious position where in order to fully investigate it, we would have to take it apart. Given its immense power, such an undertaking would pose obvious risks. Perhaps even more importantly, there’s no guarantee that we would be able to put it back together again. Given that it’s vital to the implementation of the Lifeboat protocol, it’s our policy to leave it intact. We do know, however, that the CFR can not only store an immense amount of chronon particles, it can also tap into the Meyer-Joyce field and, with great precision, manipulate it. It’s this unique ability that our own chronon technology replicates, albeit at far less control and efficiency. It’s also what makes the Lifeboat protocol a reality. By itself, our stutterproofing technology is powerful and reliable, but its rate of chronon particle consumption is high, and it increases at an alarming rate as we widen the volume of space the stutterproofing covers. This would, on the face of it, make the stutterproofing a very temporary solution indeed – one that could perhaps buy us some subjective weeks once we enter a permanent zero state, but which would ultimately only delay the inevitable. However, the CFR changes all of that. When the permanent stutterproofing installed on the Lifeboat – indeed, the very stutterproofing that makes the Lifeboat the Lifeboat in the first place – is directed by the CFR, the system becomes vastly more efficient. Our chronon particle consumption is reduced to around 1% of what it otherwise would be. Given that chronon particles are hard to source, even at our Ground Zero installation, and our stockpiles are decidedly limited, this means that the CFR makes the difference between Lifeboat being a temporary stopgap solution, or a very long-term undertaking that, hopefully, allows us to eventually find a solution to the End of Time. Category:Intel Collectibles Category:Narrative Objects Category:Act 3 Category:Quantum Break Category:Document Collectibles